


【无授权翻】The Games We Played 我们的游戏

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-ASiB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 201之后，福艾他没法放下她，而她也没让他轻松。原先在FFnet私信过太太没有消息，于是我胆大包天地放上来了I apologized for the lack of authorization from the author.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116899) by [Maple_Fay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple_Fay/pseuds/Maple_Fay). 

> 共五章，分级M，在第三四五章都有肉注意  
之前吧里账号是_SkyIsTheLimit的亲翻过前两章，我想着五章文我风车都翻了干脆也一起搞起来……风车那篇是这篇设定的一个延续？或者说不同的版本，所以一起也搬运了过来。

“快跑！”他说，于是她照做。

他花了一点时间来收尾——他知道Mycroft会在上回之后，更加仔细地审视她的死——不过他有的是时间。

他知道他会在附近的小镇与她汇合，然后他就得上飞机回到英格兰。

但当他到了那个小镇时，他没见到她，不管他多么仔细地寻找，也没有找到任何能说明她去向的线索。

他到了机场，登机时间，他仍在有些汗的手心中间攥着他的手机。

她没有打电话来，也没有发短信。

在他关机时，他想到自己已经做了一切能做的。他现在没有她的号码了，他不能联系她。

就看她怎么行动了。

* * *

六个月后，他正和John走在回家的路上，找了一天被绑架的五岁小孩（现在依然没有找到），令他疲惫不堪，眼前因为饥饿出现黑点。

“一起吃晚饭吧。” 在他们经过贝克街转角的一家中餐馆时，John提议道，那里飘出来的味道真香。

他拒绝进去摄入任何实质的食物、蛋白质、碳水化合物、维他命或是矿物质，只要不是尼古丁贴片的东西，他都不想要。他拒绝了，然后回到家在前臂上贴了另一块尼古丁贴片，仅仅是因为John使用的措辞。

在床上翻来覆去几小时后，他得到了一个结论。他是不理智的，这个错误需要被弥补。他可是Sherlock Holmes，看在自己的份上（你相信）这必须得停下了。马上。

第二天早上，得益于哈德森太太的才能，他享用了一顿丰盛且膳食均匀的早餐，然后出了门。

他只用几小时就找到了那失踪的孩子。

一切似乎重归正常。

* * *

现在，一切都不在他的掌控之中，这让他无比烦躁。他一点都不了解她的情况，而她可能完全知道他的生活是怎样，当然那是John的博客的功劳。她肯定有读过，这点他很肯定。

不过，她从来不利用从那里得到的信息——这只是加倍助长了他的坏脾气，让他非常难以共处，所有人都这样告诉他。

但他只是耸耸肩，照常行事。

* * *

三个月之后，Morstan案突然到来（或者叫做John和Mary的相遇一案），他是第一个意识到他们俩是天作之合的人。

他告诉John这点时被他无情嘲笑了，很快又接受了他的道歉，并在几周后被邀请为他的伴郎。他颇有风度地接受邀请，再次因为自己的正确而沾沾自喜。

但一周后这种感觉完全不见了，John高兴地握着Mary的手，告诉他：他们给他在婚礼上找了个伴。

“我不想要约会对象。我不 _需要_ 对象。”

“噢，行行好，Sherlock，”Mary对他微笑道，从他认识她以来的第一次，侦探不仅觉得她像其他人类一样令人厌烦，更是完全令他恶心。“Beth真的很棒：她善良、聪明、有趣——你肯定能跟她合得来。”

“John没有告诉你吗？我不跟人合得来。”他回击道，快步走回自己的房间，异常愤怒：对Mary愤怒还是对他自己，他已经分不清了。

John过了一会儿在房间中找到他（以一种非常不像Sherlock的方式闷闷不乐）。他靠在门框上，看着他，就只是看着他，长达几分钟的凝视。

_“怎么了？”_

“已经过去几个月了，Sherlock.你得放下了。”

“没有什么好放下的。”

“Sherlock……”

“你不是还有场婚礼要办吗？”他几乎是将门摔在了对方面前。

* * *

在晚间，他打开手提电脑再次试图找到她——任何绯闻，出轨或者是权欲游戏都能让他找到她所在的线索。但就和往常一样，网页窗口没有出现任何有用的东西，不过他的邮箱里倒是有一则来自未知地址的消息。用户名是“lkjhgf”，完全没有任何含义，只是键盘上的一行字母。但他仍旧知道是她发的。

_在看着睡着的老人，很安详。不知道你在没有被下药的时候怎么睡觉的。_

可能只是平铺直叙，也可能是个提示。他将“睡着的老人”放到谷歌搜索栏里，查到的全是没用的东西。又查了查邮件属性：在巴基斯坦、乌克兰和秘鲁的服务器上跳了一圈才传到他的账号上，在那之前根本没有一丝痕迹能追踪。他用一小时凝视着窗外。

当他最终敲出自己的回复时，信息简短且疏远，最显他的本色： _睡觉非常无趣。_

他等了一小时左右，希望能够收到另一封电子邮件，最后只是耸了耸肩，上床睡觉。

他睡得很好。

* * *

_睡觉从来都不无聊。在睡着时，人们处于自己最脆弱的时刻。我以为你已经将此作为你工作中颇为有用的工具了。_

这则消息在中午11:27到来，距离上一侧消息已经过了四天，服务器信息跟上一次截然不同。这回，他是在手机上收到的，微微皱起眉头。他之前几乎放弃了在一年之内得到第二次消息。

_你错了。_ 他在手机上写道。 _我并不在意这些东西。_ 然后将手机放进口袋里。

“是谁发来的？又是Mycroft？”John已经花了一小时试西装了，这场经历真是侦探目前最难以承受的了。他宁愿自己收到他让人受不了的哥哥的短信，被迫追踪起一堆鱼翅走私犯，或者是追查Jim Moriarty到天涯海角，而不是坐在试衣间里对他好友的婚礼盛装发表看法（不过，他并不真的评论那些西装，至少并不认真）。

“只是垃圾邮件。”他回答道，贴在右大腿上的手机再次一下。

_你似乎很无聊。_

不幸的是，他确实 **很无聊，** 所以他决定顺着她的意。谁知道她下一回给他发邮件是什么时候呢？ _在挑婚礼礼服。灾难即将降临。_

两分钟又七秒之后： _John穿海军蓝最好看，你被拯救了。_

John从帘子后面出来了，穿着一件可怕的浅绿色外套，让他看起来像个泡了三天的溺水者。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得你应该去试一下那套。”他朝边上的衣架点了点头，那排礼服中挂着一套时髦的深蓝色西装，静静地等待着从它周围那些红色、紫色与黑色的同类中脱颖而出。John皱起眉头，但还是拿起了那套西装，消失到试衣间里了。侦探叹了口气，用手掌根部揉了揉两眼之间。

_如果你选错了，我会让你付出代价的。_ 现在他是在她的主场了，这大概是个错误，但他对刺激物的急需占了上风，让他不安，鲁莽，这都是他在对待她时不应该有的状态。

当然，她马上就回复了。 _承诺啊，保证啊。你根本不知道该怎么开始。再说了，我是对的。_

她确实是对的。John再次走出来时容光焕发，终于看起来有点人样了。“不错嘛。”他简短地告诉好友，拇指再次划过手机键盘。 _嗯，你是对的，我收回我的话。_

_真调皮。_ 他和John在Mary等着自己未婚夫的餐馆门口告别时，才收到了她的回信： _美美的承诺了之后又把我独自留在这个糟糕的地方。真可耻，Holmes先生。_

他凝视着天花板陷入沉思。他可以吗？应该吗？噢，去他的！ _这是对我的邀请吗？_

一天， 一周，一个月过去了，他的手机仍旧保持沉默。

* * *

距离John的婚礼还有三个星期。

距离上一个有点意思的案子已经过去了几百年。

不管他什么时候拿起小提琴，他都会想起 _她_ ，然后奏起去年他作下的曲目，来来回回，最后又重新把乐器扔回到琴盒里。

实验室让他发疯。Lestrade让他发疯。Mycroft, John, Mary, Molly, Hudson太太……所有人都令他厌烦恼怒。

他需要谜题，挑战，工作：不管什么，只要能占据他的大脑，让齿轮重新运转起来。

有时候他几乎要屈服，想要发消息给她。但 _几乎_ 才是这个句子里的重点。

当他最终得到她的消息时，是在大半夜，他刚做了个自己不记得的不宜梦境，然后被手机的振动吵醒了。 _你在想什么？_

_这问题真愚蠢。_ 他回复道，然后完全放弃了重新入睡，纵使他的身体稍微抗议了一下，显然仍然陷在梦里。

_那你要带谁去出席婚礼呢？_ 他对突然改变的话题皱起眉头，在这个阶段他没料到她还会这样。

_为什么你认为我会带任何人出席呢？_

_你不带吗？噢，可怜的宝贝。也许我该过去，陪陪你。_

这绝对是新的招式。他坐直了，被单围在腰上，半开的窗透进来的微风拂过他的身体，让他寒毛微微立起。 _我可没想过这会让你感兴趣。在郊区的平淡婚礼，宾客的智商加起来不超过五位数。_

_仅靠和没有防备的亲戚好好聊天我们就可以毁了整场婚礼。_

他们当然可以了，所以这不是个好主意——很诱人，没错。 _我跟John保证了要乖乖的。_

_没意思。_

然后，就在他有时间摁下“回复”键之前： _改主意了记得跟我说，你知道我只擅长干不乖的事。_

到第二天早晨他还醒着，手臂上贴着四片尼古丁贴片。

* * *

两天后她给他发了一副花朵的照片：白纸背景上放着一朵红色的风信子（从光线的分散深浅来看，纸张应该较厚，是艺术家用的那种，而不是幼儿园折纸。）

他马上上网查了一下——风信子的花语基本上是“游戏”或者“多局游戏”，这种颜色也和“嬉戏”有关。

_现在是谁无聊了？_ 他写下，勾起嘴角摁下回车。

_难得一回，被你说对了。我猜，你还没有找到婚礼的伴？_

他唇上的笑咧的更开了： _某人吃醋了？_

_某人对我的感受有兴趣了？_

_我不是无聊，而是陷入萧条了。这里没什么有意思的事发生。_

在这之后停顿持续了很久，久到他都几乎没期望在非得去给婚礼跑腿之前得到答复了。在他穿上大衣的时候，他的手提电脑‘哔’了一声，表示有一则新消息。

_如果我不是这么了解你，我还会以为你想我了。现在去吧，你已经要迟到了。_

他没有怀疑她为什么显然知道自己今天有什么安排。他只是关上电脑，出了门，整个下午后颈都有些发毛，感觉有什么人在看着自己。

他走进酒吧参加单身派对时意识到，这大概是真的。虽然他是伴郎，但这派对跟他一点关系都没有——Lestrade自告奋勇，从噪音音量和斯坦福保持平衡的难度来看，他干的棒极了。Sherlock坐在角落里，点了一杯放了青柠的水，还没有心情一醉方休，以免晚间接到另一则来自她的消息。 _她_ 大概知道他会在什么时候不在巅峰，然后占他的便宜。

所以他现在坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，努力无视着他左侧坐着的一堆叽叽喳喳的女性，视线聚焦在John和他的伙伴们身上，可思绪却集中在Irene Adler肯定有密切关注着他的事实上。她是怎么做到的？也许是安保监控？她知道怎么操作那种系统吗？这想法让他又坐直了一点，肩膀向后推，他的衬衫在喉结处开口。她 _现在_ 在看着他吗？她在想什么？

问题，想法，谜题：这是他熟悉的领域，他在这之中如鱼得水。

“那位女人”为他提供了上述的一切。

他的手机震动了一下，同时，那群叽叽喳喳的姑娘中的一位从她的座位上起身，手上拿着酒杯缓缓朝他走来。他从裤兜里掏出手机，打开消息。

_小心点，你被盯上咯。不过这也不奇怪，你今晚看起来很潇洒。共进晚餐吧。_

他的手指拂过手腕内侧。 _我不饿。_

她几乎是马上就回复了，重演着他们在几个月之前贝克街的对话。 _很好。_

接着是一串坐标。他急忙查看，一边起身套上外套。

在特拉法加广场上的大酒店。

这会很有趣的。


	2. Chapter 2

他曾经来过这里几回，帮苏格兰场破了几个盗窃/谋杀/盗窃+谋杀的案子，所以接待员在他走进门口那一刻就认出了他。

“Holmes先生，有则给你的消息。”他礼貌地微笑，并递给侦探一个信封（标准的酒店用信纸，没有任何可以察觉的味道）然后转身去接待另外一位访客。没人对他过多的注意，他小心翼翼地从信封里抽出一张纸。

他敢打赌她花钱租了总统套房，或者同等奢华的房间，但匆忙写下的三位数号码（蓝色钢笔，大概是酒店提供的那种）位于纸张中央，这告诉他（他很久之前就已经记下了这酒店的布局）实际上这门牌号指向一间带厨房的工作室，在东侧厢房的最远端：这个选择对于住客来说更加简约严肃，但仍旧容许住客拥有独立空间，这显然是她偏好的。他将那张纸揉成一团，深深塞进口袋里，绕开电梯，两阶一步地上了楼梯。

他爬上五层楼的方式（大概）就是为什么他脉搏稍微加快且急促的呼吸，他在走廊上走向她的房间时这样认为。他敲了敲门——三下快速短暂的敲打——然后等着，双手插在衣袋里，手肘外伸，姿势显得有些挑战的意味。

门后传来沙沙声和吱嘎声，然后她打开了门。

他快速扫视一周，双眼打量着她：头发扎在后面，没有化妆；皮肤比他记得的更加苍白，在她身后透过来的微光下发着亮；她的指甲剪的很短，这并不像她，也没有擦指甲油；她穿着牛仔裤和厚厚的黑色毛衣，袖子长的拖过了她的手腕，显然是个之前没有织过东西的人手工打的；她光着脚，脚趾上涂着洋红色的指甲油。

她看起来很疲惫，但平静且小心翼翼地等着他结束自己的“扫描”：“你打算进来吗？”

他意识到自己想念她低沉且像天鹅绒般丝滑的声音，眨了眨眼掩饰起自己对这想念的不解：“也许进去最好。可不想有什么不应该的人注意到你。”他下定决心向前踏了一步，在与她擦身而过的时候深吸了口气。她闻起来像巧克力，美酒和茴香——这混合奇异地适合她。

她闷哼一声，在他身后关上了门，重新锁上并挂了链条。这让他有种类似期待的感觉：“没人知道我在这里——除了你以外，我是说，而且你已经与我交隔过深，没法再把我交给政府了，对吧？对了，你‘亲爱的’哥哥怎样了？”

“很好。”他简短地回答说，不想和 _她_ 浪费时间讨论 _Mycroft。_ 他观察起房间内部：看起来没有个人色彩，棕色的家具，双人床，一张带着两把椅子的小桌子，一个梳妆台，长长的木质茶几分割了厨房的区域。巧克力色的厚重窗帘拉着，房间里唯一有的光线是电磁炉下方的一串灯泡微弱地发出的。铺着地毯的地板几乎是黑色的，让绕开茶几走到他面前的Irene更加苍白。

“我有香料红酒，”她说，没有与他对视：“你想要吗？”

“你去过东欧了？奥地利？西班牙加利西亚？”他问道，坐到她对面的高脚凳上。她瞥了他一眼，眼中有些愉悦。

“你很急着填补空白，是吧？别着急，我们有的是时间。”

他对这个看法并不认同，但理解这背后的含义：“红酒可以，谢谢。”

他紧密地观察着她从橱柜里抽出两个杯子，将灶火开上，灶上已经有了一个锅。她的动作节制且无比精准，白皙的手非常稳。目前她还没有碰他，似乎假装他们之间基本上是初遇时就存在的吸引力做并不存在。她对待他冷漠且不带感情的方式，却某种程度上让他放松下来：这是他所熟知的，他可以明白的东西。如果她是在故意这么做，让他感到轻松，他也并不确定——但这对他是种仁慈，而他很感激。

再次快速扫视房间。没有摆着太多私人物品：一个放在行李架上的行李袋，用报纸包裹着的书放在桌子上，边上是一部手提电脑——超薄款，无疑是因为小巧灵便被选择，这样她就能秘密地将它随身携带在手袋里。虽然时间已经很晚了，但床铺似乎刚刚铺好。厨房内部非常正解，除了一个空酒瓶（一种特别的混合酒，适合做热红酒）还有半包没用完的香料，她肯定刚刚已经加到锅里了。

锅里的酒闻起来不错，他感觉自己流起口水，于是用力吞咽一下。Irene抬头看了看他，坏笑着挑起眉毛，但没有说什么。

几分钟后，饮品就准备好了，她将其中一个冒着热气的杯子递给他，爬上了他对面的高脚凳上，“干杯。”

杯子轻轻地碰撞一下，他们分别将杯子递到嘴边，同时喝了一口，专注的眼神互相交流着。温热的酒充满香料的香味和甜味，Sherlock知道酒精会马上上头。

可在这房间里，与这位女人相处，这是他最适合拥有的饮品。

“所以，你回来了。”在舒适的沉默之后，他平淡无奇地说，“打算在伦敦待一会儿吗？”

“事实上，我明天就要走了。”她轻松地回答，似乎他们在讨论天气：“我在这里的事务处理完了，是时候转移阵地了。”

这令人惊讶，而且 _不是_ 惊喜：“事务？那你是重新回到自己的游戏里了？”他希望自己的声音没有暴露他感到的伤心，如果他失败了，Irene也假装没有注意到。

“不完全是。”她缓慢慵懒地说，这语调说明她没有把真正重要的告诉他：“我把我的活动转移到另外一个方向了，不过我还是在听人们告诉我什么，搞清楚他们喜欢什么并利用这点，解开谜题。现在我的兴趣集中在经济、金融和投资上。这些非常迷人，如果你仔细探索的话。”

他挑起一边眉毛，深深喝了一口酒，红酒温柔地调戏着他的味觉：“这是我们共同的朋友感兴趣的吗？”

“你是说Jim？老天，不！这个领域需要投入许多时间，耐心以及详尽的计划才能让一切顺利进行。他喜欢更加……动态的影响领域。”

“那是谁？你在为谁工作？”

她耸了耸肩，显然对他的不耐烦感到好笑。“大部分时间，我自己。我更喜欢自由职业，而不是听从某些平庸且藏着一堆情结的男人，谢谢。”

他将杯子放下，两只手放在温暖的陶瓷上，就像她的双手，并凝视着她的面容。也许她有些倦容，但她显然比他上回见她更加强大自信，也更难读懂了。这个Irene Adler不需要他从卡拉奇恐怖分子手里救出她。

她从一开始就不会被抓住。

她也看着他，双眼温暖柔和，而嘴唇却冰冷紧绷：“你瘦了。”她困惑地指出，听起来像是有着过度保护欲的母亲会对她独居在大学宿舍的女儿会说的，或者是女友关心着自己操劳过度的男友。

“我还穿着一样的衣服。”他干巴巴地指出。她摇了摇头，一缕头发从她的发髻里逃了出来，落在她的右脸颊上。

“你看起来瘦了。”她坚称，“你的皮肤更紧绷了，现在我肯定会伤到手了，假如我……”

她伸手，左手之间几乎碰到他的颧骨，他的气息被困在喉咙里。

但她停下了，手在他皮肤分毫之外僵住。她看进他的眼睛里，搜索着，质疑他的动机，但一动不动。

Sherlock缓缓地抬起自己的左手，用拇指和食指夹住Irene那缕头发。他向前倾身，将头发钩回她耳后，并轻轻将脸靠向她的手指：第一次触碰。

在微光中，他没法看清她的瞳孔放大是为了适应黑暗，还是别的什么原因。撇下这个想法，他将注意力放在她肌肤的触感上——冰凉，柔软细致——还有她丝滑的头发。“那你最好小心点了，Adler小姐。”他轻声说，听见自己的声音这么低沉原始，感到有些尴尬：“不然你会伤到自己的。”

这终于是他们这几个月所在做的了：调戏，测试，逼迫对方做出反应，将自己敞开在对方面前。追逐的快感，互相跳着八字舞，最终都是为了这个：在昏暗的酒店房间内轻柔的触碰，为了Irene从睫毛间看着他，瞳孔几乎吞没了虹膜。

“有时候为了值得等待的快感，先来一点疼痛没什么，Holmes先生。”她小声回答说，几乎是令感官愉悦的喃喃。

“这是那种情况吗？”他有种说不出的冲动，想要将脸蹭在触碰着他的手上，像是恳求抚摸的猫，于是咬紧嘴唇驱散这股冲动。Irene微笑起来：真挚的美丽笑容，让她看起来年轻了许多，更加温柔，（虽然他永远也不会说出口，但他必须承认）动人心弦地美。然后她抽开手，顺势将手指抚摸在他的嘴唇间。

“期望是的。”她温柔地说，本还要说更多……

炉灶上的电子闹钟开始叫唤。

Irene从高脚凳上一跃而起，摁了一个组合键关了闹钟。当她重新面对Sherlock时，她的表情非常平静，但更封闭，漠然，他刚刚注意到的温柔毫无痕迹地消失了。

“抱歉得催你，但我很快就该睡觉了。”她公事公办地说道，避开他的视线，“明早我要赶航班。”

“当然。”他马上说，站起来理顺自己衬衫上几乎看不见的褶皱，试图掩饰自己被像淘气的学生一样打发走的失望，“见到你真好。”他低着头对地毯说，对自己的感觉感到尴尬——失望、怒气迷惑和沮丧——因而不愿与Irene对视。

“我也是。”她温暖地回答道，当他终于抬头看着她时，她脸上有着一个小小的温柔笑容：“我希望我们能再次见面，Holmes先生。而且，还有邮件不是吗？”

“确实。”他挺直背，将所有不该有的情绪都变作针对她的盔甲，将所有他显然不需要的感情都隔离在外。“试着不要惹麻烦——这也包括不要挡在我查案的道上。”

她强逼自己发出一声简短的笑声，他听起来虚伪无比：“你是在说我会毫不犹豫地将我交给苏格兰场吗？这是你会对朋友做的事吗？”

“我可没注意到我们是 _朋友，_ Adler小姐。”

这是个挑战，她也知道，他可以从她骄傲地绷着下巴的方式和她眼中的冰冷看得出来。“不，我们确实不是。”她回答说，经过他去取下门栓，解锁房门：“晚安，Holmes先生。”

他接受了这暗示，朝她尊敬地深深点了一下头，与她擦身而过：“直到我们下次再见，Adler小姐。”

他在顺着走廊离开时可以听见尖锐的金属门锁摩擦声。

侦探无用地思考着她是不是在温酒的时候设下了她本来为早晨设置的闹钟，这样来保证他们的谈话足够简短。

\------------------------------------------------

载他回家计程车司机非常多话，不停地说着政治丑闻，股票交易动态和他根本不在乎的一些事。当他打开221B的大门时，Sherlock只想直接上床，于是他也这么做了，甚至没有洗漱。

公寓内诡异的安静，Hudson太太睡着了，John还没从他的单身派对上回来；Sherlock裸着爬进自己的被窝里，试图找到最舒适的姿势，他脑中的思绪终于慢了下来，将所有Irene Adler有关的记忆拖入潜意识的深渊。

他几乎入睡了，呼吸深沉平缓，然后听见他楼下的门打开。

然后是安静，不自然的安静，有人缓缓上楼：肯定是John，试图悄无声息地掩饰他真实的醉酒程度。这是偶尔醉酒者的典型反应，当他们难得有机会时，他们开怀畅饮，Sherlock想到，然后再一次试图将想法从脑海中清除出去。

脚步声在他卧室门外停下。有意思。

门把手转动一下，空气的流通将一丝香气送进他的鼻腔。

美酒和巧克力。

他在黑暗中睁开双眼，那是他唯一有动作的部分，他的整个身体就像弓弦一样紧绷。

突然间睡意从他脑海中消失的一干二净。


	3. Chapter 3

她站在走廊很久，并不是犹豫，只是聆听着。

他只是躺在床上，仍然动也不动，测试着她的动机，脑海里绕着大概有二十七个她现在在这里的原因。

楼下的门打开，并被摔在了墙上。这回 _真的_ 是John了，显然他醉的已经顾不着小声了。考虑到他目前的状态，他大概需要48秒上楼。

Sherlock起身坐直，充满期望地看着他门口的女人——她将头发放了下来，稍稍有点潮湿，一只手上拿着一对球鞋，身上穿着皮夹克套在深色的衣物上，那看起来像是睡意、卫衣和修女裙的合体——然后说出了自己脑海里的第一个想法：恰好，那是她今晚早前对他说的第一句话：“你打算进来吗？”

她朝他坏笑一下，将外套和鞋子放在地板上：“也许进来最好。”

他可以听见John踉跄地爬上楼梯，嘟囔着咒骂他这么早离开派对，知道没有什么能阻止他直接进入他的卧室——然后Irene将那奇怪的裙子向上一提，直接脱了下来，站在他面前，像是他们初遇时那样站在他面前。

他心甘情愿地利用这个机会回忆起许久之前第一次见到她身体时，他的所有感触：只是现在，她关上了门，跳到他的床上，将他重新推倒。

“你 _在干_ 什么？”他小声说道（脉搏一下提到了大约每分钟140下，纵使这令人难以置信），但她只是用手捂住他的嘴，溜进他的被子里，面朝下躺着，背对门口。

“比你刚才的装睡更认真一点。”她轻声说，将一只手搭在他的胸膛上，臀部与他的摩擦，将她的身体调整成为性后的慵懒拥抱。

他接受了她的提议，靠着枕头放松下来，将一只手放在她的手所在的位置，正好在心脏下方一点的位置，另一只手臂尴尬地环绕她的肩膀。

与他相比，她挺小个的。轻巧的骨骼结构，但绝不易碎。

她的皮肤柔滑，触感冰凉。

但与他肌肤相亲的地方像烙铁一样炽热。

门敞开了，John的声音，含糊厚重，并带着酒气，在房间里回荡：“Sherlock，你他……噢，天啊不好意思朋友！”Irene喃喃着什么，靠的更近了，她的头现在枕在了Sherlock的手臂下，逼迫他将手移到她的后腰，她的某些身体部位与他接触，令他无法集中注意。John踉跄一下，Sherlock睁开一只眼，假装因为之前的情色活动而疲惫不堪，满是睡意，他可以听见自己的室友又道歉了，安静地走出房间，轻轻地关上了门。

他们保持了一会儿那个姿势，听着John在厨房里转悠，大概是在找着某种醒酒药或者阿司匹林；Irene的气息撩着他的胸肌，他右侧的乳头变硬了：该死的身体反应！他试图移开，让他们的身体之间有点距离，但没有用；他似乎全身都可以感觉到她，她的胸部贴在他的身侧，她长长的细腿与他的纠缠在一起。她将手移上他的胸膛一点，覆盖在他心脏上方。

他憋住了一声呻吟。现在她可占了上风。

“你可以测测我的。”她轻声说，将热气喷在他的皮肤上。他马上将他的手指环在她的手腕上测试她的脉搏，思考着这回会不会平静无比的跳动，与他的完全相反。

他测出来的却让他真的倒吸了一口气。

他们的心跳同步了。

“很老套我知道。”Irene抬起头，将下巴放在他的胸膛上，在黑暗中看着他的眼睛，“但这就是生理反应，Holmes先生。我们只是身体的囚犯，不管我们觉得自己有多么优秀。”

“你过来就是告诉我这个的？”他问道，绝望地推动着对话前进，这样他就不用把注意力放在……也许 _生理反应_ 是个好描述。

“事实上，我过来是因为我对我们的分别方式感到不满意。”她回答说，将她的手在他抓握下转了一转，所以他们现在只是 _牵着手：_ 一个温柔的动作，几乎没有任何压力，就像他们被无数层衣物和空气相隔，而不是全裸着贴在一起，在薄薄的被子之下。“我想我们该继续聊聊。我希望我能有办法偷个吻，最多两个。”她轻声笑着，坐起身，她皮肤引起的摩擦让他手臂上、大腿上和小腹都起了鸡皮疙瘩。“我可没有想到来到之后几分钟我们就在一张床上了。”

“这形势确实有点夸张，是的。”

她对此笑了笑，暂时将安全和秘密抛出脑外，John似乎撞到了什么，现在正在厨房里大声咒骂着：“噢，Sherlock。”她轻声说，朝他靠过去， 她的长发垂在他肩膀上，让他有些痒：“你总是嘴这么甜。”

她将她的双手放在他的头两侧，拇指蹭过他的耳垂，抚弄着他的脖子，一边看着他，只是看着，在黑暗中搜索他的神情。他听见他的名字从她双唇之间被吐出时感到一阵激动，伸手去碰她的脸，轻柔并缓缓的动作：这颧骨不会割伤他，但能够碰到她就令他稍稍有些破碎：她下唇的微微弧度，她尖尖的下巴，和下颚丝滑的肌肤，还有她脖颈优雅的曲线。

他在她的锁骨处停下，悠闲地用手指描画那里的弧度，感觉自己变得更硬了，他两腿之间搏动一下，混淆了他胸膛内的搏动——然而他很平静，她也很平静。当她移动着跨到他身上的时候，她的双膝贴在他的臀部，但没有向下让两人间的接触更加明显，他可以闻到她的味道：那种麝香和香料的味道，就像他们身处巴基斯坦，而她刚刚沐浴在精致的东方香水中一样。

但这不是香水味，除了可以在她耳后和她胸间嗅到的美酒和巧克力味——这是 _真的_ Irene Adler，而且都是为了他。

她将双手放到他的肩膀上，稳定住自己，但仍然没有任何 _接触_ 的试图。他仍然在描绘着她的锁骨，思考着如果他舔一舔，咬下去的话那会是什么味道，用牙齿留下印记。他的另一只手放在她的左臀上，一动不动，黏在她的皮肤上，薄薄的有一层汗。

“这会多么简单。”Irene轻声说，微微屈膝，还是没有碰到他想让她碰的地方，“多么简单。”

Sherlock听见John关了厨房的灯，开始上楼梯朝自己的卧室走去。

他现在可以用放在她臀上的手将她推倒，将手放在她的后颈上将她拉过来，使他们双唇相触，感觉到她完全包裹着他，在与她的吻中大声喊出他的爆发（在现在他的 _爆发_ 基本上是马上就会发生的了，他对此心知肚明），啃咬她的嘴唇。

她同样也可以结束她开始的动作，将自己坐到他身上，仰起头将她（令人兴庆较短）的指甲抓在他胸膛上，让他发出从来没有发出过的声音。

但是他们没有，因为假如他们其中一人这么做了，就意味着要承认他们的弱点，坦白自己对对方的渴望，认输，放弃，接受最终的将军。

就算他们再怎么想要满足欲望——他们同样也想要是赢的那一方。

所以他们两人都没有动作，只是一同共享这个时刻，在黑暗中看着对方，他们的手指摩挲着对方的肌肤，来来回回，仅仅是最微小的动作。

“然而。”他过了一会儿轻声说，并不是接她的话，但很明显地表示出他完全明白她是什么意思。

她微笑一下，向前倾身亲吻他的嘴角。他微微移动头的位置，让她轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。这是种精致的感受，他惊讶于其愉快的程度，使人自由又充满压力，冷热交替，他温柔地回吻她，几乎是慵懒的，满足于双唇接触，传递着他们没法在不输掉游戏的情况下用言语形容出的东西。

也许是过了几秒，或几分钟，几个小时，他都不能确定——Irene撤身，下了床，将他的被单带到了地上。她看着他：她的身体给他带来的明显反应，他的整体姿势：躺平在床上。她看着他，侦探也默许了她的凝视，因为此刻他属于她的视线，绝无他人。

当然，承认这点也算作是认输，所以他只是闭上眼睛等着，听她的呼吸，然后是她重新穿衣的沙沙声。

床在她的重量下沉了一下，他睁眼看见她已经着装完毕，头发藏在那奇怪的兜帽下面。他没有试图遮掩自己，也没有阻止她伸手捏了一下他的手。

“然而看起来，Sherlock，我们两人都没打算就这么放弃。”

“似乎是的。”

她起身，穿上鞋子，然后最后一次朝他倾身，将鼻尖与他的相摩擦：“告诉John你会有伴出席婚礼的。”

他挑起眉毛，感觉每个神经末端都充斥着肾上腺素：这就像是在电脑游戏里升级了一样，这种与她的权力抗衡，总是可以期待的挑战。“就在十八天后了。你能在那之前处理好你的事务吗？”

“我能做到的，别担心。只是不要给他名字，我还不确定我会是谁。”

“你有那么多假名可以选吗？”

“你猜。”她调笑道，又给了他一个吻，只是简单的触碰，“我离开时记得想我，Sherlock。”

“晚安，Irene。”他低沉地回答道，见到她的笑容时感到自鸣得意。这肯定是他第一次面对她叫她的名字。

她安静地离开，脚步声几乎听不见。他等着门关闭的声音，然后将手握在他的勃起上。

他甚至没撑到十秒之后——当他高潮时，他再次念出她的名字，语调和之前稍有不同。

许久之后，他睁开双眼，用嘴喘息着，等待自己的心率降下来。他起身，找了张纸巾擦干净手，从盒子里取出一片尼古丁贴片，贴在手臂上。

他不禁在想他们什么时候可能再这么做一回……思考着下一回会不会真的需要 _事后烟。_ 然后他想着Irene的牙齿，思考她抽不抽烟。还有那让她离开伦敦的 _事务_ 到底是什么。

当然，最重要的是，她会怎么出现在John的婚礼上呢？

二十六分钟后，他重新坐到床上，试图入睡，虽然现在他的床单有 _她_ 的味道，这让他分神，此时，他的手机震动一下。他读了读消息，不禁微笑起来。

_想象这则消息没有内容，而是我以前设的铃音。_


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上他很晚才起床吃早餐，裹着仍然闻起来像她的床单。

他总是认为个人卫生很重要，但不知怎的现在冲个澡都让他恼怒。

John已经在那里，小口品着一大杯咖啡，遮住射向眼睛的阳光。他们对视了一下，Sherlock走进厨房，给自己也来上一剂咖啡因。

“所以，嗯……想跟我说说你的朋友吗？”John一见到Sherlock转身背对着他就几乎是害羞着问道，“只是……一想到 _你_ 和一个女人在床上；我是说……”

他记起他和Irene的对话，哼道：“她不是我的朋友。” _而且她也不是一个女人，她是那位女人。_ 他想要补充，但就算是John也能联系上之间的关系，就算酒精仍然迷惑着他的大脑。

“但……我们会再次见到她吗？”

“我不知道 _你_ 会不会，”Sherlock说道，放糖的同时对咖啡杯坏笑一下，“可我是打算告诉Mary我不需要让她给我找去婚礼的伴了。”

* * *

_Jane Murray. 一个法医研究生，原先在切斯特，现在住在格拉斯哥。我们在巴兹医院相遇的，我是在伦敦参加研讨会，后来又在酒吧相遇，然后才做的坏事。这听起来怎么样？_

_够可信的了。不过你什么时候成了勃朗特姐妹的书粉？斯托克我都可以理解，虽然他的风格也过于富有情感，几乎是歇斯底里的。_

_每个女孩都梦想拥有浪漫，Sherlock。嗯，至少_ 几乎是 _每个女孩。_

_你梦想拥有什么，_ Murray小姐 _？_

_你确定你想知道吗？……_

* * *

当他们分离的时候游戏更容易进行，思考着邮件中的双重含义，在精心准备的双关和 隽语下隐藏自己的情绪。

也许他会对这感到满意，如果他们没有在他的卧室共度那些时刻的话，如果她没有吻他的话。

也不是说他 _突然间_ 就爱上她了，不，对此他毫无情感可言。但这也不完全是身体上的反应：他的性冲动没有改变；他有时候也必须自己解决（毕竟他最终仍是个男人，这其中很遗憾地除了智力也包括了他的肉体。）纵使现在他幻想中的变成了Irene的面容，这大概也是因为他的大脑仍然在短期记忆中保存了她的样子，而不是其他什么原因。

至少这是他不停说服自己的借口。

到头来还是要说这个谜题。这之中的奇特。他们建立在短信和邮件之上的关系，与他们共处一室，当他们面对面，相互触碰时的关系完全不同。这令他无比疑惑。

有没有可能两种不同的状态同时存在并发生呢？或者是否只有其中一种是真实的，另一种只能被认为虚假，是有欺骗性的幻象？

就算第二个猜测是对的——哪一种是真的呢？

他愿意怎么猜都行，但这不是能够光靠理论推演就可以解决的事情。这个形势需要亲历而为。

这也就是为什么他必须见她。来解决谜团。

也不是说他想她，或是其他什么。

* * *

_我该去哪里接你？_

_别担心。我会过去的。_

她也确实做到了。

他们需要在12:30抵达教堂。一点钟时仪式开始，然后是持续到四点的婚宴，之后John带Mary去布莱顿一个周末度蜜月，Hudson太太去国内某个地方探望她的姐姐。显然这是一个精心设计的计划，好让他和他“不是朋友”的那位有间空屋子，感到舒适。

如果一切不是这么明显的话，他甚至会感谢他们的努力。

事已至此，他也理论上有可能和Irene Adler独处超过四十小时。

“理论上”在这里是关键词：他完全不知道她对婚宴 _之后_ 的计划是什么，就算她打算留在贝克街，也说不准他们在独处的那一秒就不会互相斩首。

另一个谜团。他们真的能忍受对方一整天吗？一个周末呢？也许更久？

这也许会是他参与的最棒的一场实验。

门铃响了，11:35，一点没晚。他知道她想要尽量少地在John和Hudson太太周围，但他们 _确实_ 有个时间表。

他冲下楼梯，打开门，好奇自己即将见到谁。

“你好，Sherlock，抱歉我迟到了。”她说，带着露齿的微笑，口音既不是苏格兰音也不是威尔士音，而是两者间的巧妙混合。他几乎对着她的装扮大笑出声：头发蓬成爆炸状（无疑是在隐藏她的颧骨，同时也用精心准备的妆容更加钝化了）；一副有些吓人的桃红色超大眼镜，鼻子贴着人造皮肤，遮挡原有的形状；身上穿着得体的米色套装，裙摆超长，上身是洁净无瑕的白衬衫。有设计的腕表，穗状耳饰长长地追下来，还有右手中指上过于炫耀的花状戒指。皮质鞋子，几乎是平跟。这全套都让她看起来像个花大部分时间工作钻研科学，而不是人际关系的人，同时还有点高效能极客的影子。

总的来说，这外表是人们绝不会期望 _Irene Adler_ 显出的。

当然了，这绝不能骗过 _他，_ 但对于其他人来说是足够了。

“很高兴见到你。”他说，因为在像这样的社交场合中，这是必须的，并侧身让她进门。她踮起脚尖在他下巴上飞快印了个吻，用拇指在吻到的地方揉了揉，揉掉口红印。他瞪了她一眼，但没说什么。

不过他注意到她带来过夜行李。她大概至少会留一晚。

侦探朝自己笑了笑，跟着她上了楼，手里提着她的包。

John当然是喜出望外，用了大概三分钟没头没脑地胡言乱语，然后Sherlock指出自己真的需要换衣服了。这让他们得到了独处——Hudson太太打了招呼后马上就让自己消失了，保佑她——他们站在他的客厅，看着对方，努力不要大笑出声。

“别笑了，这不适合你。”她最终说，调整了下自己的眼镜，“我会以为你是见到我才这么高兴的。”

“如果我说是呢？”

“说实话，Sherlock，伴郎是应该在婚礼仪式举行 _后_ 都保持清醒的。”

他朝她挑起一边嘴角，将双手插进口袋里：“我对他们的眼力感到惊讶。他们一点都没想到有可能是你！”

“啊，你看，我 _应该_ 已经死了。再说了，不是所有人都像你一样有这么出色的观察能力的。现在换衣服吧，我们很快就要出发了。”

“我已经换好了。”

她显然感到鄙夷地朝他皱起眉头：“你是在告诉我你要穿着 _这身_ 参加你死党的婚礼？”

他低头看着自己贴身的深色衬衫和他前一天穿过的“平日西装”：“有问题吗？”

这让他收到了一个白眼：“说真的，Sherlock，我比你看起来更像伴郎。来吧，快去卧室。”

他朝她走近一步，挑起眉毛：“我以为你说我应该去 _换上_ 衣服。”

“厚脸皮。”她喃喃道，将他推向他的房间，带着过夜行李一起进去了。“如果你要带着 _我_ 出席，你就得做的更好些。”

“你知道，你并不 _真的_ 是我女朋友。”

这本应该是另外一句打趣，又一个笑话，但她突然僵在原地。当她抬头看着他的时候，她的双眼冷酷，集中注意力，也许还有一点敌意：“确实，我不是。”

“那你有什么权力这样跟我说话呢？”

他们已经在他的卧室里了，所以她推了一下关上门，抓住他的手，并不是测他的脉搏，而只是捏了捏他的手指。“你来告诉我。”

* * *

她逼他穿了件白衬衫，而不是原先的灰色。

他坚持说他不会换西装的，对于在她面前更衣有些不习惯——而她也绝不可能愿意离开房间的，这点很肯定。

最终她同意了，但坚持要他戴上领带。她甚至在他的衣柜里找到了一条，声称深绿色突出了他的眼睛。

“我 _不会_ 戴的。这感觉就像在脖子上套了绳子上吊。”

“好吧，那就让我来。”她坚持道，将领带绕过他的脖子，将他拉向自己，然后用他所见过最为淫荡的表情直望进他的双眼——这可非同寻常。

_我该给他套上牵绳。也许我会的。_

他们什么都没说，但大概都在想同一件事。

她巧妙地打了领结，理了理他衬衫的前端，完成自己在他衣物上的小调整。“行了，都更好了。”

他不确定他好了没有。

* * *

一切都出奇的顺利。John没有失去冷静，Mary看起来足够漂亮，Sherlock没有当着牧师的面口出狂言，虽然他后来还是在一出教堂到门口的时候就跟Irene详尽表达了一下自己的观点。她对他坏笑一下，点了根烟（她‘抽烟的习惯’会让她多次踏出宴会礼堂，这样将有人看破她伪装的风险降到最低，纵使那伪装非常精致）。她抽的是昂贵的日本牌子，滤嘴处带着西瓜味。

他想知道那味道会不会留在她嘴里。

* * *

“所以你在法医学里？我也是。”Molly在汤碟被收走之后说，侍者正带着主菜前来上菜（从女士一侧上起）：牛扒加烤土豆和嫩萝卜，这显然是Mary的最爱之一。Irene抬头看着她，皱起鼻子。

“啊，是的，不过 _我_ 早就不做验尸了，现在更多是在实验室里，做做研究什么的。”

“真的？”Mary的一位阿姨坐在他们对面问道，显然没有什么兴趣：“你在研究什么？”

Irene切开她三成熟的牛扒，血色流出来染红了她的餐刀，“肝衰竭。我对比长期酗酒的样本还有那些父母有酗酒倾向的样本，后者在遗传上有酗酒可能，但他们个人并没有这个习惯。”她咬一口肉，舔了舔嘴唇，然后又将刀刺进肉里。“真的很有趣。每次有新样本的时候我都 _特别_ 激动。”

对面那位过于礼貌的女士的表情令Sherlock想要大笑出声，或者深吻Irene。也许两种冲动都有。这该死的女人！

“不过，这会不会太复杂了？样本有可能褪色，特别是较老的那些。”他问道，保持表情冷漠。

“要看采集样本的年龄。”她又吃了一口，纯真地笑了笑：“通常保存的都很好，红嫩多汁。”

他们的对话者脸色变绿，飞快借故离开，冲向厕所的方向。就算是Molly也看起来稍微有些恶心。

“这真是太棒了。”Irene轻声说，又切下一块肉。Sherlock还没等到上菜，于是她用自己的叉子递给他一块。“来咬一口。”

他朝她抛去一个警告的眼神，但还是倾身吃了肉。Mary的另一位亲戚用餐巾擦了擦嘴离开餐桌。Molly看起来万念俱焚。

“确实很不错。”他点头说，不禁赞同着菜色，还欣赏她病态的幽默感。她只是笑了笑，继续用餐。

摧毁婚礼行动正式开始了。

* * *

John和Mary跑出了建筑物，朝人群笑着挥手，当Mary扔花束时Irene藏在Sherlock身后。他轻声笑着，嘲笑地看着她：“担心你被逼出嫁， _Murray小姐？_ ”

她瞪了他一眼，挽住他的手臂，将他从欢呼的人群中拉开。“有种说法是接到花球的女士最有可能会嫁给当时与她一同出席的男士。我只是在保护你。”

“谁信啊。”他嘟囔道，但允许自己被拉向的士的方向。

* * *

他几乎可以确定在门关上之后她就会将自己摁在走廊的墙上。

这就是为什么在他们回到贝克街2小时之后，他充满沮丧，因为基本上 _什么都没有发生_ 。

当她洗完澡回到客厅时他正在厨房里，她卸了妆，穿着他的睡袍，手里拿着一包烟。她打开窗户，坐在窗台上，将一只腿收到胸前：“想来一根吗？”她问道，点燃了一根，舔舔嘴唇尝着西瓜的味道。他走过去，靠在窗框上，低头眯眼看着她。

“我不抽烟。”

“我听说也是。”她耸了耸肩，低头看向空荡荡的马路。“不过这样也好——那是我最后一根了。”又舔一下。

“怎么样？我隐约记得以前抽过的有味道香烟，全都非常糟糕。”

她吸了一口烟，站起来靠向他，嘴唇几乎，但并没有碰上他的。她缓缓地吐气，烟味充斥他的嘴巴，而他也吸气，让两人的脸只有分毫之差。

他将头偏向一边，从肺里将烟喷出来，然后微笑地看着她：“我们不是穷苦大学生，没必要分着抽。”

“但这样更有意思。”她的嘴唇靠在他的附近，他可以闻到西瓜味，知道自己只要翻过舌头就可以尝到她……

他也知道那样完全不够。

从她眼中的神色，他可以看出她也颇受影响：“你准备好放弃了吗？”

“ _你_ 准备好了吗？”

“绝不。”

“那你对短暂停战怎么看？”

“什么条件？”

她耸了耸肩，将烟扔出窗外，他看着香烟旋转下落：“没有赢家，没有输家。我们设好时间，玩游戏，然后回到我们停止的地方重新开始。”

他伸手拉住固定她睡袍的带子。她将双手放在他的胸膛上，透过衬衫轻轻抓着。他用指尖触碰她小腹上的肌肤。“我不认为停战就够了，Irene。”

她摇了摇头，皱起眉头，脱下他的领带，但没有从他脖子上拿开：“你有什么提议吗，Sherlock？”

“我们同意都输掉了第一轮，然后在大概……嗯，三十七小时之后重新开始。”

“再比一场？”

“复仇。”

“回击。”

“没错。”

“如果那又和第一场一样毫无意义呢？”

“那我们可能得继续玩下去。”

她的眼神闪出狡黠的光芒：“这听起来很有道理。”

“很好。”

他将她拉向他，双手马上到了睡袍之下，贴在她的背上。她愤怒地咬上他的嘴唇，将手指穿插在他的头发之间，用力拉扯，像是为了他这样让她脆弱而在惩罚他。也许她确实在这么做。

他们抓扯着对方，衣服四处乱飞，朝卧室的方向过去。他将她压在了门上，充满期待地颤抖，终于满足了想象去舔她的锁骨。几秒之后她就让他背躺在了床上。

他们的第一次很迅速，用力且狂野，让两人都留下淤痕伤痛，终于放手之后肌肉抽痛着躺在床单上，大声喘息，用有些眩晕的眼神对视。Sherlock伸手将指关节滑过Irene的胸部，顺着她的身侧，越过她的臀部滑到她的膝盖，然后重复。她将他的头发绾到耳后，靠着他的触碰，将两人翻过去贴着他的身体伸了个懒腰，头停靠在他脖子的弯位。“你，没我想的那么处男。”

“如果我不了解你的话，我会以为我成功让你刮目相看了。”

“只是新手的运气，”

“噢，真的吗？”他的手指探进她炽热的内核，试验性地探索着，但没有一丝犹豫，快速学习着不同的角度和压力点。她咬着他的肩膀，将他的手移开，然后起身俯视他。

“你觉得怎样？”她问道，他也知道她说的不是两人忙着将理智从对方脑袋里干出去的那二十二分钟又几秒，而是三个星期之前的夜晚，当他们都执着地不思考失败的可能性时。他坏笑一下，将她拉下来，当她因为接触而倒吸一口气时感到有些自鸣得意。

她转了转臀部，让他的坏笑变成了呻吟：“我觉得这永都不会简单，有你就不会。”

“你想要这变得简单吗？”她加快了节奏，他坐起来去拥抱她，将她向后仰，舔了舔她右乳房上方，拉扯着她的头发。

“那有什么意思呢？”

* * *

他们做的有一定的多样性，因为他们似乎都对一同身处这种情况下的可能性仔细思考过。

他们睡了一会儿，直到Irene嘟囔着说她不能再和另外一人 _睡觉_ 了，出门去买了点烟。他们之后一起抽着烟，分享着同一根，看着新闻，因为播报员的明显错误而争吵；然后他按她在墙上要了她，她其中一只手抓着壁炉架，另一只手抓着他的背。

当她全裸着瘫在他的扶手椅上时，他为她演奏了小提琴，她看起来容光焕发，在美妙的地方留着他嘴唇留下的淤痕。她专注地聆听着，然后朝他走过去，跪在他面前下令说：“别停下。”于是他没有——直到他不得不停下为止。

在那之后，他希望自己本能把那音乐录下来。有张畅销专辑的钱本会让他好过些的。

* * *

她在黎明前回到了床上，紧紧靠着他，像是John几乎抓到他们那晚一样。“我的航班下午三点起飞。”她朝他的肩膀喃喃道。他叹了口气，用手臂环绕她，抱着她直到她睡着。

* * *

在离开前她又戴上了“Murray小姐”的伪装，拒绝他陪她到机场。他们两人都知道他的提议并不是发自内心。

“再见了。”她说，轻吻一下他，然后走出他的公寓，但没有走出他的生活。

三天之后电视上有新闻说什么企业家在可疑投资上损失巨款，畏罪自杀了。这死亡本身并不奇怪，警方一周内就结束了调查。

Sherlock那天晚上熬夜了，每过两小时就在手臂上贴上新的尼古丁贴片，等着邮件，短信或是什么启示。

什么都没有发生。

他是这样知道游戏重新开始的。


	5. Chapter 5

他试图跟踪她的冒险，但这并不总是容易的，金融危机令公司倒闭和人们自杀，让他难以辨别。

不过他如果真的仔细看的话，确实能找到一些线索：手段的低调，精致和华丽。带点女性的特殊温柔。

他知道她还在逍遥法外，享受生活。

已经八个月过去了，他的收件箱里一则消息都没有。

* * *

他最终决定去追逐Moriarty，形势很快就失去了控制。Mycroft成功找到了一点稍微有点用的情报，有关在瑞士的“反派老巢”。他打包行李，订了票，告诉所有人他要去度假。John有点疑心，当然了，于是坚持要一同来。他耸了耸肩，闷哼一声：“随你吧，但记住这可不是我提的。”

在他们出发前一晚，他的手机振动一下。 _别去那里。_

_为什么你还在乎呢？_ 他回复道，愤怒混杂着失望，无法隐藏的 _愤怒，_ 基本上是在生气自己为什么会受影响。

_没有原因，我就是在乎。_

他没有回复，于是她也没有坚持。

* * *

他们飞去了苏黎士，然后搭火车去卢塞恩，希望在前往迈林根之前获得更多信息。在曲折的小巷和水体前方都很容易摆脱John去抽上一根违禁的香烟——或是一下七根——一边思考者接下来他要做的。Moriarty必须被阻止，这是肯定。代价嘛……啊，这世上的重要东西似乎都带着明码标价出现不是吗？

他用了九天才找出自己所需要知道的。

在第十天，他在五点起床，走到火车站，希望能搭上第一列前往迈林根的列车。在上车前，他发了条短信，然后将手机砸在一个铁制的垃圾桶上。

* * *

他用了些时间追上Moriarty，将他引出住在的酒店，引到森林里，靠近景点的地方，那里是风景如画的瀑布。他很疲倦，Moriarty也是，虽然两人都绝不会承认。

他们言语上争斗，当这也不管用的时候，相互出击，拳打脚踢，他理论上知道的所有招数，但并不喜欢在实际情况中用到。

他们悬挂在悬崖边，停下足够长时间来交换一个憎恨的眼神和心知肚明的悲伤微笑。

“那这就是结局。”

“当然了。”

然后他一推，对方一拉，他们踉跄着跌下边缘，下坠，下坠，下坠，眼前闪过众星明月和星云。

_“SHERLOCK!”_

John的声音，他真的挺有观察力的——可迟了。

太迟了。

* * *

当他重新恢复意识后，第一个判断就是这绝不可能是来世，除非他所在的想象维度充满着极为闷热的空气。他试图睁开眼睛，但眼睑太过沉重。他的四肢僵硬不堪，沉重无比，再怎么尝试也无法移动。

“什么都不要做。”右耳传来的声音：“你可能会扯开伤口，我没有更多麻醉剂了。”

一个湿润的棉签擦上他的嘴唇，他感激地舔了舔，张嘴说：“多……多久……”

“四天，七小时，四十三分钟。现在继续睡吧。”

他想要问更多问题，得到更多答案——可疲倦占了上风，他重新坠落无梦的深渊。

* * *

他再次醒来时更加轻松：疼痛仍然是他最强的感受，但他更清楚自己所处的形势了，周围的情况都每分每秒更加清晰。

他可以数出至少六处骨折，但肯定还有更多；他头痛欲裂，有些恶心。房间又闷又热，灰尘粒子烦扰他的鼻腔。木质的墙，屋顶倾斜，简单的家具说明这是个山中小屋或是某种木屋。床头柜上有个时钟，指针说明是十点四十，从仅有的一扇窗户透入的离散光线来看应该是早上十点多。还有一堆绷带和许多药片；一些针管和玻璃瓶——这房间内有重伤的人在被救治，他很确定自己就是那个人。

门吱呀一声开了：“你终于醒了。”

她比他上回见到时更加苍白消瘦。她头发长长了，垂在她背上，她穿着简单的浅色衣物：不同深浅的灰色柔软面料，鞋子结实，没有妆容和首饰。只是带着深思的干净面容，嘴唇抿成一条细线。

“你昏过去八天。”她说，站在床边试了试他的额头是否有发烧，“大部分时间有幻觉。如果你想知道的话：左股骨和 肱骨断裂，断了三条肋骨，脾脏破裂，还有脑震荡。你可真幸运，Sherlock。 ”

“你是怎么……？”

她耸了耸肩，坐到床上，手指挑着他毯子的一个线头：“我只用关注Jim的动作，我知道你会追他到天涯海角。”

“我以为你不为他工作了。”

“我以前没有，现在更不。但那并不代表我就没有联系他了。”

“我明白了。”

“再说了，你那则短信——‘再见，Adler小姐’：你真的以为我不会明白……？”她仍然低着头，神色冷漠：“Watson医生昨天离开了。”她在漫长的停顿后说，“但我相信你哥哥的手下应该还在附近。你想要我打通匿名电话吗？”

他摇摇头，皱起眉头说：“Moriarty？”

“他们在前天找到了他。”

他在她声音中注意到忧伤：“你难道宁愿情况反转过来吗？”

她冷酷地看着他，表情变得苦涩严厉，然后起身撕开一个一次性针管的包装：“我觉得你睡着时更好。”

于是他陷入沉睡，她给他注射的药物让他几秒内就昏昏沉沉。

* * *

她喂他食物，清洗他的身体，像个专业护士一样更换他的绷带。冰冷，无情。没有瓜葛。

他们并不怎么交谈。她把假定他死亡的调查过程讲给他听，告诉他身体上的变化和愈合的速度。有时候她给他带来报纸，大部分是德语的，当他请求时翻译较复杂的段落。

有时候他可以听见她，晚上在屋外走动，或者是坐在他房间边上的房间里看着电视。

他有时候很想知道，如果他开口，她会不会过来。

但他从不开口。

* * *

四周后，一位医生来访——一个本地人，大部分时间都保持安静，说话时有些不耐烦——将他手臂上的石膏拆了下来。“腿上还需要三个星期。”他对他说，Sherlock想要沮丧地摔点什么东西。

Irene在送了医生出去之后走进他的房间，站在床脚，双臂叠在胸前：“我有部预付费的手机，上个月买的，号码很安全。你想打给谁吗？”

他摇了摇头，避开她的视线：“为什么呢？”

“人们在找你。担心你。 _在乎_ 你。”

“所以？”

这回轮到她摇头了：“让我换个说法：这是部智能机。你至少可以下载些游戏。”

“那些毫无想象力而且无聊。你没有什么吗？或许是象棋？”

她在木屋的角落找到两副缺了碎片的拼字游戏。他组成了一个更大的棋盘，将遗漏的字母从纸皮上剪了下来。两天后，他们第一次玩，Irene盘着腿坐在他床上，膝盖靠在他披着毯子的大腿上。

他们两人都试图拼出“无法忍受”或者“自命不凡”这样的词，或者类似的优美词汇。

他在第一场比赛中三分领先，第二场却以四分落后。

* * *

“我下周得离开。我有工作。”

“好的。”

她在他拼的“age”前放了一个“advant”（这回他抽到的字母一点都不走运）“我不确定应该怎么处理你。”

他想都不想就在“优势”前放了个dis，“有什么选项？”

Irene倾身去捡起她放在地板上的红酒瓶（她坚持不让他喝酒，声称对他充满药物的身体有什么副作用。）然后直接倒进嘴里，不在乎用酒杯。“一是，我可以把你扔在这里，塞满冰箱，砍点柴放在火炉边上。你应该会没事，也就一个星期。不过——我们讨论的是你，所以你大概会在我离开的第一个晚上就遇到什么麻烦，而我回来的时候大概就得面对一个瘸子或者尸体了。”

“这就让我们来到了第二个选项。”

“我带你一起去。你远离危险，让我行事，顺便享受一下天气。”

“当然还有第三种：我跟你一起去，摧毁你的计划，让你被抓然后英雄凯旋英格兰。”

她点点头，对着拼字板沉思起来：“当然。所以选哪种呢？”

他以两分之差输掉了游戏。

* * *

这跟被锁在什么天杀的木屋里没有 _太大_ 区别，他一边吃着切片的苹果、芒果和西瓜一边想到。侦探正坐在一张舒适的扶手椅里，面朝一扇大窗户，窗外是大海。Irene大部分时间都不在，她来去自如，从西装换到鸡尾酒礼裙再换到比基尼（“他们有个美丽的室内泳池，你什么时候应该试试。”）或者是全身晚礼服。他只是坐在床上，或者扶手椅里、浴缸里，腿以合理角度抬着，噘着嘴等她回来。

当然了他能够推理出她见到的人的所有信息（一个离异的国际银行执行总监，抽烟很凶；一个从知名电气公司来的，喜爱猫咪且掌握远东所有交易的同性恋采购经理；等等，等等），还有这些会议背后的目的，但这些都满足不了他。毕竟这些都不是真的工作，没有真正的谜题。

他很无聊，沮丧，而且他的腿瘙痒难止。他想知道自己能不能将石膏拆下来，挠到瘙痒停止，然后再自己把石膏装上，就这么找点乐子。

在第五个晚上他终于爆发了。

Irene这天基本上都不在，回来也就与他共进了个完全沉默的晚餐，然后正准备去出席和她“顾客”的最后宴会。Sherlock坐在床上，身边都是本地报纸的纷乱页面（他在试着学一门新的语言，只要能打发时间就行）将其中一些揉成一团，向墙上扔去。

“这没有用，你也知道。”他朝紧闭的厕所门大喊道。“这则‘交易’没戏了；不管你怎么尝试，但不会有款项被汇到你那秘密的账号上的，他们狡猾的不会这么做的。”

“那你有什么提议？”她在吹风机的噪音之上朝他大喊道。

“放弃宴会。点个客房送餐。我很无聊。”

“而我又……为什么要听从你的指挥呢？”

“因为你要对我的状况负责。”

她大声笑出声，关了吹风机。“真好笑，Sherlock。我又不是你女朋友；事实上我甚至连你 _朋友_ 都算不上。我给你机会回到你的生活中了；如果我没记错的话，不止一次。你选择了留下——而 _现在_ 你又告诉我你很无聊？”

“啊，可我确实是。无聊到正在严肃考虑把你卖给出价最高的政府。”

“别小孩子气了。”布料的摩挲声以及塔扣声表明她确实打算无视他的请求，继续去参加那讨人厌的晚宴。他现在几乎吃醋了：不是因为她，更不是因为她给这些可怜的男人投入的精力——而是嫉妒她的生活，他渴望那种危险和激动，那种持续肾上腺素的刺激。

他是个失去了自己最喜爱毒品的瘾君子。而她则不愿意给他唯一能让他平静一点的东西：争吵和讨论，智力上的挑战。

她走出厕所，将最后一缕头发固定在头上，他被迫更正了最后一个想法：也许还有另外一种刺激能让他不去想自己无聊透顶的处境。

她穿的裙子有长袖，垂到地板上，带着血色的亮片，当她在房间里移动时反射着光芒。当Irene转身拿起一瓶香水的时候，他意识到这裙子是露背的，显示着比亮片还更加闪亮的浅色肌肤。

“你就这么决意要锁定这个交易嘛？”他嘶哑着问道，心知肚明自己输掉了下一轮。

“也许我只是想要享受一下真正欣赏我美貌的男人那种幻想。”她走到床头柜边，在抽屉里找着她的口红，Sherlock将一只手放在她的背上，用指甲划过那冰凉柔软的肌肤。

“你为什么认为我不欣赏呢？”

她完全地转向他，将一只膝盖放到床上，向后靠在他的手上：“真的吗？”

* * *

当他们结束了之后，她的裙子侧面有条一直延伸到她臀部的裂痕。白色的床单上满是亮片，而Irene背上的肌肤上现在布满了Sherlock指甲留下的长长血痕。

他没法看到自己脖子的侧面，但从那个印瘙痒的程度，他推测那有可能在变红，或者变紫。

Irene这回真的挣扎了一下，她的手放在他胸膛上，手指绕着他的乳头。他将一只手顺下她的脊背，当他扰弄到破了的皮肤时她发出嘶嘶声：“你知道，那很疼。”

“与你赢了的信息相比，一点点疼又算得了什么呢？”

她苦涩地笑着，坐起身，仍然调戏着他的乳头：“我赢了吗？我还以为把你饥渴难耐地留在这里会是更好的处理方式呢。”

他皱起眉头，将她的头发拨开，描绘着她脖子和肩膀的弧线。“那现在比分如何？”

她缓缓地摇了摇头，“我不确定我们还在继续游戏，Sherlock。”

他突然意识到她是对的，这可是他在瀑布之后有的最可怕想法了。“这意味着什么？”

“大概是你迟早会离开我，回到你的生活里，虽然你现在对这个想法嗤之以鼻。我们没法继续这种普通的同居生活，我们本性如此。”

“你会想要我们适合吗？”

她站起来，将裙子（或者是曾经是裙子的布条）脱了下来，趴回床上他的怀抱里。“那又有什么意思呢？”

* * *

他们用了很久才真正让对方难以忍受。

也许这都是因为Sherlock拆掉石膏之后回到了自己的老本行，在网上四处搜寻案子，为主要的欧洲国家警方提供神之指示。也许这都是因为Irene大概半年都在环游世界，天（以及Sherlock）都不知道她在干什么。

也许是因为他们仍旧感受到触碰对方肌肤时的兴奋感，互相品尝对方性奋的味道，看着对方被高潮吞没的极乐中的表情。

或者是他们再也不让拼字游戏有除了平局外任何结局，而且他们都一心求赢。

不过最终，很显然有些关系在终有结束的时候才最为顺利，能在一切变得腐化酸臭之前结束。他等着她从下一次假期中回归，已经收拾好了行李，外套内口袋里安全地塞着一张火车票。他坐在他的扶手椅里（那张完全可以坐下他们两人的椅子，特别是当她跨坐在他身上，没有多余的衣物阻隔他们的时候）抽着烟，回忆着慵懒的早晨和激情的夜晚，想着激烈的争吵和同样热情的道歉，想着她是怎么接上他的话，还有自己如何轻易地猜测到她的下一场诡计能够成功与否。

他们习惯了彼此。

同样，他们也熟习如何多日不与对方交谈，用有意的话语扯开伤口，将世上所有的邪恶都怪罪在另一方身上。

这是场永恒的跷跷板，永远不停，在几秒之内将他们抬至高空，又扔进谷底。

虽然他很享受在高处的时刻，Sherlock知道很快，深渊将会吞没他与Irene相处的所有乐趣。

坦白地说，这是他完全不可以接受的。

她大概也有同样的感觉，因为当她打开门的时候，她看见他坐在扶手椅里，双膝抱在胸前，但只是笑了笑，将行李箱放到地上，她的大衣和剩下的衣服也很快落到了地上。

“所以这是告别。”她说，趴到他腿上，解开他牛仔裤的拉链：“最好努力点。”

他做了所有她喜欢的动作，她也饥渴地回复他的每个馈赠。事后他们坐在扶手椅里抽着烟，她的背靠在他胸膛上，头发骚弄着他的鼻尖。“你会想我的。”她说，而他点点头，在她头顶印下一个吻。

“我不会是唯一一个。”

“的确。你不会是。”

“你会很快来伦敦吗？”

“也许吧。我该给你打电话吗？”

他坏笑一下，将她在怀中转了一圈，用嘴唇捕捉她的上唇，轻轻咬着：“给我发短信。我看看我能有什么办法。”

* * *

所有人迎接他的回归都喜出望外。这令人厌烦，疲倦，而且让他自我感觉良好。

“不过，你是不是很孤独呢？”John在他“凯旋”后的第三个晚上问道；他们坐在John的单身派对举行的那个酒吧里，所有人：John和Mary，Hudson太太，Lestrade，当然还有Mycroft，和Molly：拥有美满婚姻的怀孕的Molly，仍然用他像是块巧克力蛋糕一样的眼神看着他。“毕竟，你没有朋友帮你渡过难关是吧？”

他的手机在口袋里振动一下，但他没有查消息，暂时没有。她大概会让他去什么地方和她汇合，而所有人会抓狂地监视他，那就露馅了。

“没有，绝对没有朋友。但我想那还不赖。”

（再说了，如果他没有回复，她有可能直接去221B。他有点想念自己的床了。）


End file.
